


James Potter and His Hot Chocolate

by boggartsinthecloset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boggartsinthecloset/pseuds/boggartsinthecloset
Summary: James Potter loves hot chocolate. This is a ONESHOT about that.
Kudos: 1





	James Potter and His Hot Chocolate

James Potter loved hot chocolate. Loved it. He figured out how to make it on his own and everything. It was very rare you would see James Potter without a mug of hot chocolate whether he was in class or not. He would get in trouble for it of course, but he didn't care. He had his hot cocoa, and he was fine with a little trouble. It was only when Remus joked around in 4th year that James could probably sell it at the rate he made it that he had an idea. Selling it. Why didn't he think of it before? James made his own hot cocoa that was way better than normal and he could totally sell it! Soon enough it was off. James selling cupfuls of hot cocoa for three sickles each (though he charged a galleon for Slytherins) and making a lot of profit too. This continued and the teachers even turned a blind eye on him and others drinking it in class if they got some too. Mcgonagall was one of his top customers and she wouldn't say anything about it. Sirius would pout about having to pay because "I'm your best mate! I shouldn't have to pay." But still begrudgingly did whenever James told him he had to. Remus teased him about the fact that he was "stealing his brand" but him and James collaborated after a while. Remus and his chocolate and James and his hot cocoa. 


End file.
